


The Support Group

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Angst, Anti-Zelena, Bedtime Stories, Daniel's dead, Emergency room, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Love at First Sight, Marian's dead, Meeting the kids, Mentions of Death, Moving On, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen AU, Outlaw Queen Modern, Regina's Lasagna, Sassy!Regina, Sex, Support Group, Swan Queen friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin started the support group to help others move on. Regina agreed to go at her therapist's recommendation. Both seem to get just what they need in the most unexpected ways.





	1. The Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 1x02 of This Is Us. Just a quick little one shot.

[](http://s1305.photobucket.com/user/TrackStarThing2/media/the%20support%20group_zpsxhdhvwjf.jpg.html)

Regina did not want to get out of her car and walk inside. She just didn’t.

 

She didn’t need a support group. A support group was not going to bring Daniel back. Sitting in a circle with other widows and widowers was just going to remind her of the paralyzing truth: he was gone and nothing was going to bring him back. To top it all off, she was _fine_. It had been over a year and she was just trying to move on. But her therapist said the next step was going to this meeting. So, she called Emma over, left money for pizza and gave Henry one big squeeze before waking out the door. The two were playing video games before she could even get on the porch.

 

Henry was doing better. After Daniel’s accident, she couldn’t walk out the door without him throwing his arms around her waist and begging her to stay. When it got so bad to the point where they both were having meltdowns was when she called the therapist in. She hated leaving him just as much as he hated being apart from her. They worked on things, little by little. Henry was 10 years old but slowly regressing due to the death. First, Regina would leave for a half hour, moved that up to an hour and pretty soon, he was able to stay with a sitter and return to school. Regina got the odd text checking in, but that didn’t mind.

 

The bed thing was harder. The therapist said while it wasn’t a huge deal, Henry had to learn to sleep in his own again. It’s just something that started the night after the funeral. He curled up by Regina’s side, where his father once lay. Both needed it. But it wasn’t healthy anymore. They were still working on it, a few nights a week he ended up in there but that was okay. Even Dr. Hopper said so.

 

But this was the next thing. For Regina to start her self-recovery. She was fine, she wasn’t breaking down anymore. A year had changed a lot. She knew she didn’t even have to go in, Dr. Hopper would never be the wiser. It wasn’t even his support group, it was run by some man named Locksley. Robin Locksley. Regina didn’t know much about him or how much he could even help.

 

Still, when she asked Henry to go to therapy with her, she promised that she would make an effort too. That they would do it together. So she had to do it.

 

For Henry.

 

Robin was busy setting out the donuts and coffee. He never knew what snacks were best, what the grieving would want, if they’d want anything at all. His 5-year-old always told him that donuts were the best and thus it’s what he went with. People had already gathered, he recognized most of them. He cringed at one person in particular, a woman by the name of Zelena. She had not lost a spouse, but instead dreamt that her husband had died. It had been so traumatic that apparently, it meant that she needed to go to the meetings. The man didn’t want to insult her and he was no psychologist, but he had a suspicion that she was doing it purely for the attention. The other people seemed to let it go by. Meanwhile, all Robin wanted to do was throttle her. He wished his Marian being dead was nothing but a nightmare. But alas, he had yet to wake up from that 2-year dream.

 

Roland was getting older, asking questions. He remembered the idea of having a mother, but not the woman herself. All he knew was Mama got sick after having Rebekah and passed away. Rebekah at all of 2, still hadn’t questioned it. Robin didn’t know how he was ever going to explain it to her. He never wanted her to feel guilt. He could never blame his sweet baby girl. She had been so wanted. Unfortunately, Marian’s body just didn’t agree with the pregnancy.

 

He heard the door open and shut, causing him to glance up. Normally, he’d give a quick wave or nod, but this time, he stopped in his tracks. There stood a woman with raven black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pantsuit, clearly a little overdressed. But she was beautiful. He hadn’t thought about a woman in that way since Marian died.

 

Regina caught his eye and raised her eyebrows. He was tall, probably at six feet. The scruff on his face was almost like a lumberjack’s and the muscles that poked out from his short-sleeved button down plaid shirt certainly complemented that. It was almost as if his blue eyes were speaking to her.

 

She then caught the sight of his nametag: Robin. Her hope fell. He was probably just looking at her because she was new and he was the leader of the group. Swallowing her pride, she walked over and grabbed a name tag for herself.

 

Robin watched as she scribbled out “Regina” and stuck it above her heart. Regina. Robin and Regina.

 

_You’re getting ahead of yourself. Her husband probably just died. She’s probably not ready._

“Alright everyone, let’s take our seats,” he announced. The group settled down into their chairs. “I see a few new faces, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Robin, Robin Locksley. My wife passed away 2 years ago and I started up this group last year. We just talk about…whatever. Who would like to start?” A woman with chestnut curls raised her hand and he gave her a soft smile. “Yes, Belle, how is your step-son doing?”

 

Regina listened to the woman’s story, her heart breaking a little. She had adopted her husband’s son shortly before his death and they were currently at odds. The boy was in his teens, which made all the sense in the world to Regina. She was dreading that phase with Henry.

 

Next, Zelena raised her hand. Regina watched Robin flinch as he called on her to speak. She was a little confused, almost offended for the woman. That is until the woman began to talk.

 

“It’s just…I know you all think I’m crazy, but it’s so upsetting. Ever since I had that dream 6 months ago, I’m just so paranoid,” she said, her English accent popping up. “Like, I wake up every morning and he’s there but what about the day when he’s not?”

That caught Regina’s attention. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but is your husband still alive?”

Zelena nodded. “Sorry, you’re new. I had this dream that my husband was killed and it was just _so_ tragic. It felt so incredibly real.”

 

The brunette plastered a smile on her face, willing herself to be nice. But the woman just kept talking and talking.

 

“I try to think of the positives, but it’s hard. Especially with the little one on the way,” she continued, patting her middle. “Like he could really be dead.”

“But he’s not,” Regina mumbled, a little louder than expected. Heads whipped toward her, including Robin, who was intrigued.

Zelena cocked an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“He’s not dead,” Regina’s voice grew. “You’ll go home tonight and you’ll have a husband there. Your baby will have a father in 9 months.” She tipped her head back, laughing in spite of herself. “You know what happens when I go home tonight? I tuck my son in and when he prays, he talks to his dad, because that’s where he is: Heaven. All these people…” She gestured to the group. “Are going to go home to no spouse. My husband died, in a car accident. That’s real. What I wouldn’t give for that to be some horrible nightmare. Your dreams honey, are my reality.”

 

Everyone was staring at her in shock, well everyone except Robin. He was smiling. This woman had been in the group for all of 30 minutes and was saying what had been on everyone’s mind for months.

 

“If your nightmare affects you that damn much, get a therapist. Don’t crash a group for people that have actually lost someone. Because all you have lost is your damn mind if you think you can relate to us.”

 

Regina’s rant ended and she drew a deep breath. Only then did she realize everyone was staring. She huffed and stood up, adjusting her purse over her shoulder.

 

“Oh and no one’s buying that, that’s your real hair color.” With that, she walked out of the room. Robin watched her leave, in complete awe.

 

He noticed that the group was now looking at him, unsure of what to do. For the first time since he met Zelena, she was actually speechless. He found it quite hilarious to be honest.

 

“Well, I do think this is a good place to stop. Um, see you guys next week.” He rose to his feet and walked out the door. He’d have to come back to clean up, but that could wait. The meeting wasn’t supposed to be over for another hour anyway.

 

Once outside, he found the woman standing there, leaning against the building, the wind billowing through her soft locks.

 

“Thank you,” he told her. She looked up, startled by his voice.

“Oh um, what?”

“You said what all of us have been thinking for six months.”

“You mean to tell me this loon has been here sharing her dreams and comparing it to you all for 6 months? And you haven’t shot her?” Regina snorted and it was about the most adorable thing that Robin had ever heard. “I admire your restraint.”

Robin smiled and Regina’s heart skipped a beat. “So, Regina, is it?”

“Yes.” She extended her hand and they shook. “And you’re Robin?”

“That I am. You have a son? I have two children myself.”

Regina grinned. “Aw. Ages?”

“Roland is 5 and Rebekah is 2.”

“Robin, Roland and Rebekah,” she nodded. “Very poetic.”

Robin laughed. “I suppose. And your son?”

“Henry, he’s 10.”

“Only child, huh?”

“Daniel and I tried, it just never happened.” She watched the sexy man frown. “Oh, but it’s fine. Henry is more than I ever imagined.”

“I get the feeling.” There was a comfortable silence for a moment. “So, do you frequently go out and go into Hulk mode at support groups?”

 

This got Regina laughing. Just a full out, belly laugh. Robin began to laugh as well, it was that infectious. People were filing out of the community center and heading to their cars. Zelena paused to stare at them. Regina saw her and laughed harder.

 

“What are you looking at lady?” She asked in between chuckles. “Don’t you have a husband to go home to?”

 

The red head looked offended as she stalked off. Robin grabbed hold of Regina’s shoulders, his laughing affecting his ability to stand. Eventually they stopped as the tears rolled down their face.

 

“God,” she whispered. “I don’t think I realized how much I needed to laugh.”

“I get it.” Robin nodded to the building. “Since you caused my meeting to end early, wanna help me clean up?”

“I’d love to.”

 

Two hours later, they sat on the floor of the room, mostly empty cups of coffee in their hands, donut crumbs on the floor. They had told each other their stories and by the end, Regina was clutching his hand.

 

“Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I’m sure they’ll both understand.”

“I sure hope so. I never blamed Bekah, not for a moment, you know? How could I?”

“You’re a good dad.”

“And you’re a good mom,” he gave her a small smile. “I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you to admit you and Henry needed help.”

She sighed. “A part of me wished I could just hold on forever. It’s just not healthy.”

“I know what you mean. It took me months to admit I needed help with the kids. My friend John had to push me out the door for some sanity.”

Regina smiled. “I have a John; her name is Emma. She’s with Henry right now. She jumped into superhero mode after Daniel died. Don’t know where we’d be without her.”

Robin lifted his cup. “To meddling friends.”

Regina grinned and touched hers to his. “To meddling friends.” She checked her watch. “Oh crap, I better go. Sorry, it’s just Henry’s bedtime is in 20 minutes and he can’t sleep unless I’m home.”

“I totally get it. Um, will I see you next week?”

“Something tells me I am not the support group kind of girl,” she admitted.

“Well maybe we could see each other outside the group…like coffee?”

 

She looked at him for a minute, letting the date offer register. She could still remember the first time Daniel asked her out. They had met at the stables and gone riding together. Immediately after, he asked her to dinner.

 

Was she really ready? Could she be?

 

There was only way to find out.

 

“Give me your number. I’ll talk with Emma and see when she’s up to babysitting again.”

 

The pair smiled at each other. They weren’t sure what this would lead to, but they were willing to figure it out.


	2. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to add to this. I started writing this awhile ago and just didn't finish it. But then I started getting more reviews and I finally got it done! I want to thank believingispowerfulmagic on Tumblr for sharing this story with people and to all of those who reblogged it, it truly made my day. :) I hope you all enjoy this next installment.

Regina let out a slow deep breath as she ran the brush through her hair. She was insane, or at least that’s what she thought. It had been a year and a half since Daniel died. 18 months was barely any amount of time to some people and yet here she was, getting ready to go to dinner with another man.

 

A very handsome man.

 

Ever since the meeting, she hadn’t been able to get Robin out of her head. He was smart, funny…damn sexy to boot. Those blue eyes had not left her mind since that night. He had called her the following day and asked her out to dinner. That was then put off when Rebekah got a cold and then Henry had an unexpected parent-teacher conference. It had been 2 weeks since the support group gathering and finally, things were aligning for them to go out.

 

“Don’t look so nervous,” Emma’s voice traveled from her doorway.

“Maybe I should just call the whole thing off.”

“Regina.”

“I think Henry’s sick.”

“He’s currently downstairs with Neal playing XBOX, I think he’s fine.”

“You didn’t tell him, did you?”

 

Regina had decided not to inform Henry she was going out on a date. She knew he could react in a variety of ways. One, he wouldn’t like the idea and think she was trying to replace his father. That would of course be the furthest thing from the truth but he was only 10. She didn’t want his impression of Robin to be a bad one. That lead right into her second fear. There was a chance that he would be okay with all of it and get too excited. He’d want to meet Robin and think it was going somewhere. She had no clue what was going to come of it. Maybe they’d only have one dinner, maybe just a few dates. She didn’t want to be that mom, the one who had a bunch of men introduced to her child. As far as Henry needed to know, his mother was a nun.

 

“No, he still thinks you’ve just got an important meeting to attend to.”

Regina sighed. “Good.”

Emma walked over and placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. Daniel would want this for you, he would want you to be happy.”

“How do you know? You have a Ouija board or something?”

Emma laughed. “No, I just knew him and I know how much he valued your happiness. Now look, if you really don’t want to go, you don’t have to. You can stay here and play video games with us. But I know you, you wouldn’t have rescheduled this date twice if you didn’t care about him.”

 

Regina nodded and put her hand on top of Emma’s. Sometimes she wasn’t quite sure where she’d be without her best friend. After Daniel died, she jumped into superhero mode. While most people would’ve given space, she was over almost every day trying to help out in any way she could. Neal came with her most of the time, more for Henry’s benefit than anyone else’s. He seemed to always know how to make that boy smile.

 

“I appreciate you for coming over,” Regina said, simply. Emma knew she didn’t just mean now, but all the times.

“Well, where else would we be?” The blonde glanced over at the clock. “Almost 6. What time are you supposed to be there?”

“6:30. I should go say goodbye to Henry now. I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Emma nodded and headed downstairs. Regina looked down at her left hand, at the two bands on that particular finger. She noticed that night when she grabbed hold of Robin’s that he wasn’t wearing any. Then again, Marian had been dead longer than Daniel had. Still…it didn’t feel right to go on an official date wearing them. She slid them off and put them into her jewelry box, shutting it with a little sigh. It felt almost naked, empty.

 

Regina regained her composure before heading down. Henry was playing some game or another with Neal, laughing. That was a sound she had missed.

 

“Alright honey, I’m leaving,” she said.

Henry paused the game and got up, hugging her. “Bye Mom.”

“I’ll be back by bedtime,” she assured him. It was partially why she was leaving so early. Dinner couldn’t run long, Henry still struggled sleeping with her being gone. Not that she blamed him. The last time he fell asleep with Daniel out of the house, was when he died.

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you too. You can text me at any time.”

“I know, I’ll be fine.”

 

Regina gave him a small smile, knowing how hard he was trying to be brave. She kissed his head and bid her goodbyes to Neal and Emma before heading out the door. She knew he’d be okay, she knew they’d be reunited soon.

 

After her date with that very handsome man.

* * *

“Robin, let me give them their food, you don’t want this Regina to see you with mac and cheese on your good shirt,” John told his friend, yanking the plates out of his hands.

Robin rolled his eyes. “You’re acting like a real Mary Poppins right now, Johnny.”

John shot him a look at the nickname his friend knew he hated. “Watch it or you lose your sitter.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Robin looked back at the table where Roland and Rebekah were waiting to eat. His oldest was making funny faces at his sister, which she did her best to emulate. He smiled at the scene, deep down wondering if he was doing the right thing.

 

Before Regina, he had been on one date after Marian’s death. It had been so terrible, he swore his late wife was trying to mess with him for daring to move on. Time had changed that, he no longer wore his wedding ring. He had to move on, not just for himself but the kids. He was doing all he could but they needed a mother. He needed a wife. He wasn’t sure if Regina was that, but he was willing to try.

 

“So, she has kids too?” John interrupted his thoughts.

“One. A boy, Henry. He’s 10.”

“That’s nice. Have you meth him?”

“No, no. It’s our first date.”

“Very true. Though, if you ask me, you two shouldn’t wait long before introducing the kids. You don’t want to date for so long and then find out it’s a bad match that way.”

“Putting the cart before the horse much, don’t you think? It’s one date.”

“I’ve seen the way you talk about her, Robin,” John smiled. “You like her.”

 

Robin matched his smile. He did like Regina, very much. But it was a unique situation. They had both lost a spouse and they had children. They had to be careful, very careful about all of it.

  
“Papa,” Roland’s voice traveled from the table. The adults had been talking in a decibel too low for him to hear. “We’re hungry.”

“Uncle John’s got the food coming,” John told him, walking over and setting down the plates.

“Papa aren’t you eating with us?”

Robin crossed the room to him and ruffled his hair. “Not tonight, I’m afraid. I’m meeting up with a friend.”

“But Uncle John’s right here.”

The older Locksley man mocked offense. “I’ll have you know young man, I have other friends outside Uncle John.”

“I’m just the only one sane enough to put up with him,” his best friend teased.

Robin rolled his eyes yet again. “You be good for your uncle, go to bed when he says and help him with Bekah, okay?”

“Okay Papa, I love you!” Roland kneeled up on his chair to kiss his father’s scruffy cheek.

Robin smiled, kissing his head. “I love you too bud.” He turned to Rebekah, pressing a kiss to both of her cheeks. “And I love you, Peanut.”

Rebekah giggled. “Bye bye, Daddy! Love you!”

 

Roland was a Marian clone with dark curls and chocolate brown eyes. Rebekah had the same hair, but had at least gotten Robin’s blue eyes. She was probably a mix of the sassiest and sweetest toddler. While Roland had just been all over the place, Rebekah had that down along with the sarcasm. A force to be reckoned with. John told him that it was probably payback for what a rascal he had been to his own parents.

 

Robin drove to the Italian restaurant they had agreed upon. Regina had left the meeting hall first that night and he still had some cleaning up to do, so he had no clue if any of the cars were hers. Once inside though, he spotted her instantly. She was wearing a cream-colored dress that complimented her figure quite nicely and had a black scarf tied around her neck.

 

“Regina,” he called out softly.

 

She rose to her feet and saw him, smiling instantly. He certainly cleaned up well, a clearly pressed shirt and slacks. He still hadn’t shaved, something on most men would’ve bothered her but not with him.

 

“Robin, hi.” She walked over and was unsure of what to do. A handshake seemed a bit formal but she wasn’t one to just give hugs out like candy. Robin simply grabbed her hand and kissed it. She bit down on her lip so she wouldn’t giggle like a school girl. No one had ever done that to her before.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered.

“You clean up quite good yourself.”

“Sorry if I’m late, I was just helping John give the kids some dinner…”

Regina waved him off (with the hand he hadn’t kissed, that one was still intertwined with his). “It’s fine. I’m always early.”

“Shall we see if our table’s ready, then?”

“Sounds good.”

 

They made their way to the host, who lead them to their table. Robin pulled out her chair for her and she thanked him once again with that smile. Like her laugh, it was so infectious. He slid into his own seat, picking up the menu.

 

“Do you drink wine?” He asked.

“I’m a mother of a pre-teen boy, what do you think?”

Robin laughed. “Should’ve figured.”

“And you?”

“I have a 5-year-old and a toddler.”

“Not to mention you listen to people whine about their problems.”

“Ah, but that’s only once a week.”

Regina nodded. “I can’t believe we didn’t discuss this last time, what do you do?”

“I have my own construction company,” he explained. “The Merry Men.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of you guys.” She chuckled a bit. “Not who I pictured to be the front runner.”

Robin smirked. “An old fat guy in plaid?”

“Maybe just a bit,” she sheepishly admitted.

“It’s quite alright. What about you? What is it you do?”

“I used to be a reporter, but now I’m a professor.”

“Do you instruct journalism majors?”

“Yes.”

“Very impressive. What made you switch careers?”

“Well, Henry for one. Daniel was a judge, so it seemed we were both always gone. I find I like teaching a lot better anyway.”

Robin nodded, smiling a little. “Marian taught kindergarten before Roland was born. Not the same, but she said she liked helping people.”

“It’s something one doesn’t understand until they’re teaching, even adults. Some are lazy, but the ones with true ambition really shine through. You want to help them, to help put more good out into the world. At the end of the day, that’s what we’re all really doing…” Regina trailed off. “Sorry, I probably sound silly right now.”

“No, you don’t. You’re right. Without teachers and professors, where would our world be?”

 

Regina smiled and went to respond, when the waiter appeared. Both seemed to know what they wanted right away so they ordered. Robin liked that she wasn’t the type to just order a salad, she ended up ordering his second favorite dish.

 

“You like lasagna?” She asked, commenting on his choice.

“Yes, very much so.”

“I make it all the time.” Regina stopped herself from adding _Maybe I could make it for you sometime._

“You cook?” The woman nodded. “I envy you. I’ve tried, but I’m not very good I’m afraid.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “If it weren’t for those cooking services that practically just send everything to your door and you heat it up, we’d eat nothing but takeout.”

Regina laughed. “It takes skill. The lasagna is a family recipe, but the rest I didn’t learn until I was home more. In college, I lived on pork fried rice and lo mein.”

“Roland would do the same if given the opportunity.”

“I don’t believe I’ve seen pictures of them yet.”

“And I haven’t seen any of Henry.”

 

The two parents dug out their cell phones and swapped them. Regina smiled at the faces of the little ones. She had forgotten how adorable young children could be. She didn’t miss that Rebekah had her father’s eyes.

 

“Your youngest looks like you,” she commented.

Robin chuckled. “Just in the eyes, I’m afraid. Though, perhaps that’s a good thing. Henry is a handsome young man.” He passed back over the phone. “He has your hair.”

“The rest is all his father.” Regina gently slid it back into her purse.

“Is this your…oh my, I don’t want to be too personal here…”

“Yes, it’s my first date since him. And you?”

“I went on one before, about a year ago. It was just lunch and it ended so terribly.”

“Not the one?”

“She was not a kids person, so clearly doomed.”

Regina nodded. “I suppose that’s the perk of dating someone with a child.”

Robin grinned. “I suppose.”

 

The two continued to chat over dinner, talking more about work and the kids, mostly the latter. Regina loved the way his eyes lit up when he shared a story about Roland or Bekah. Similarly, Robin noticed a little twinkle in Regina’s whenever she mentioned Henry. To them, dating someone who clearly adored their children was important. Regina found herself smiling and laughing more and more than she had in over a year. Any guilt she had, it was slowly melting away. She didn’t worry about what Daniel would think, she just had fun.

 

After they split a chocolate mousse and the bill (neither would let the other pay), they headed out to the parking lot. Robin kicked himself for not insisting that he pick her up, though he understood why she had declined. The last thing he wanted was to freak out her son or get his hopes up. He wanted the same for his own children. While Rebekah was probably too young for it to matter, Roland would definitely continue to ask about Regina.

 

“So,” Robin broke the comfortable silence. “How was that for your first date?”

Regina smiled. “It was quite lovely. Something I’d be interesting in repeating.”

“As would I.”

“So, it’s settled then.”

“As soon as we can get our sitters.”

“Something tells me Emma and Neal will be pushing me out the door,” Regina replied with a small laugh.

“And John will do the same.” Robin shot her a smile and wondered if a kiss would be too much. Then again, there was only way to find out. After all, they weren’t in high school. He leaned in, gently kissing her lips. She didn’t pull away, instead, deepened it.

 

Regina wasn’t sure what she thought kissing another man would be like. Surely, she imagined she’d pull away. But she didn’t want to, not from Robin. Something about his kiss was different, it made her feel so happy. It felt safe. Something she hadn’t in quite some time.

 

But alas, people need air so the two had to pull apart. Regina didn’t miss the bits of lipstick that had ended up on his pale lips. She smirked, running her thumb over it to wipe it off.

 

“Before you show up at work tomorrow and get teased.”

“They’d just be jealous that they didn’t get to kiss a gorgeous woman”

Regina shook her head, the smirk not leaving her lips. “Goodnight Robin.”

“Night Regina. I’ll call you.”

“After that kiss, you better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more of this? This all started out as a one shot, but I'm finding that I do like this verse. If you guys want more, I will write it. Even willing to take prompts? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Kissing The Handyman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth on how to write this one, hopefully you all like where it goes. I’ll add right now that things do get steamy in this chapter, but I am terrible at judging what ratings should be and I’m not always the best at these scenes, so just a little warning ahead of time.

Regina only had one class on Fridays, so her late morning and afternoon was always free. Typically, she ran errands, but that particular one she was having some issues with her cabinets. When she had mentioned it to Robin on their date the night prior, he had offered to come by and fix them. She tried to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, but he insisted. His crew had just finished a job and their next one wouldn’t start for another week. So, instead of changing into jeans as she normally would, she reapplied her makeup and fixed her hair. Little by little, she was becoming more and more comfortable around the Locksley man. She didn’t feel the need to even change like she had in the beginning.

 

She and Robin had been dating steadily for 2 months. They snuck off for dates when they could. He even once swung by campus for a quick lunch with her and she had been to his sites as well. Everything just seemed to fit. None of the kids knew just yet, though they wanted to tell them soon.

 

“You have a lovely home,” Robin commented as she opened the door.

“Thank you. Can I get you anything?”

“No, just show me to the kitchen.” She lead him in and pointed out the cabinets. “Oh, this should be an easy fix.”

“Great, I’ll make us some lunch.” She watched as he lowered his toolbox and removed his sweatshirt, revealing a wife beater. She had noticed his muscles before but the were on full display right there.

 

Sex had been on her mind. Of course it had. She was sure she was ready, though she was unsure of exactly how soon it should occur. It would be her first time in nearly 2 years. She knew it had been longer for Robin and wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it either.

 

She tried to busy herself as she fixed paninis and poured out some ice tea, but she kept catching him working. Who knew that handy work would be such a turn on?

 

Robin could tell he was being watched. He wondered if Regina’s mind was where his was. It had been about 3 years for him. Yes, he had pleasured himself, but sex meant something. He wasn’t the type of guy to do it with just anyone. But he wanted to with Regina. Very badly. He was falling in love with her. He had tried to resist it, but it was near impossible. He loved Regina Mils.

 

Those 3 words he struggled with. What if she wasn’t ready? It was her first relationship after Daniel. Was she just looking for someone to help her get back out there? She was his first serious relationship since Marian as well, but it had been longer. Of course he would always love his first wife, but it was time to move on. He didn’t still feel married.

 

Did Regina?  


“Okay,” he said after half an hour. “You’re all set.” He demonstrated how easily they moved back and forth.

Regina smirked. “Wow, you did that fast.”

“All in a day’s work, ma’am,” he winked and stood up.

“Let’s sit and eat.”

 

The two settled down at the table, eating in silence for a moment. That’s when she noticed a stray piece of cold cut hanging from his lip. She reached over, wiping it off. He smiled in appreciation and gave her a kiss. It was just meant to be a simple one, but both allowed it to linger. The sandwich dropped from his hands after a moment and he put his fingers to better use, running them through her short hair.

 

When she came up for air, she looked into his blue eyes. She felt something she hadn’t in so long and the words escaped her lips before she could help it.

 

“I love you.”

 

And there it was. She couldn’t take it back and she didn’t want to. Regina wasn’t an impulsive person but she wasn’t about to let it stop her. She wasn’t a teenager anymore and if losing Daniel had taught her anything, it was that you had to say what you meant while you still had the chance.

 

Robin felt the words rush over him like warm water. Those were 3 words he had only heard from his children over the past few years. There it as, indeed. Maybe their thoughts hadn’t been as different as he once thought.

 

His pause worried her. Had she spoken too soon? What if he didn’t feel the same? She composed herself as she always did when wounded, stiff upper lip, jaw set…

 

“I love you too.”

 

Robin had to hold back a laugh as her face loosened. It was as if her walls were lowering. To prevent it, he kissed her again, his hands going lower. Hers ran up his things.

 

Her bed was made, that much she remembered. But was she ready to sleep with another men in the bed she had one shared with her husband? Then again, it wasn’t the only room in the house…

 

“Would you like to see the guest bedroom?” She mumbled.

 

Robin didn’t question it. He understood. Had the roles been reversed, he would’ve felt the exact same. Sometimes a bed, isn’t jus a bed.

 

Keeping a grip on her, he followed her into the downstairs bedroom. She watched as he removed his top, biting down on her lower lip. Construction had to be some workout, that was for sure…

 

He, too, watched her undress, appreciating every single curve. He watched as her hand instantly went to cover a part of her body and pushed it away, seeing her C-Section scar.

 

“Every part of you is beautiful,” he murmured as he gently pushed her back onto the bed, carefully unhooking her bra. His hands started to travel while hers did on his own body, pulling down his boxers.

 

Needless to say, it was well worth the wait. For Regina, her first time with other partners, had been awkward. But here, it was like a puzzle, two pieces perfectly fitting. She gripped the sheets as he slid in and out of her, letting out a moan of ecstasy. Robin kept his hands on her body, letting out moans of his own.

 

He held her when it was over, Regina was not typically the touchy feely type but in that moment, she didn’t care. His strong arms were wrapped around her bare chest, her head on his shoulder.

 

“3 years of celibacy and look at that,” she teased.

Robin chuckled. “For nearly 2 years, you’re not so rusty yourself.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that…” She smirked to hide her definite blush.

Robin massaged her back, slowly. “So, Rebekah’s birthday is coming up.”

“Oh?”

“Maybe you and Henry could come to the party.”

Regina turned to look at him. “You mean meet them?”

“Yes,” he admitted, sheepishly.

She shook her head. Of course she wanted to meet his children, but not like that. It wasn’t fair to anyone involved, even if Rebekah was only 3 and probably wouldn’t remember it. Roland and Henry certainly would. “I want to meet them, but a party? It should be more about Rebekah than us getting to know one another. I don’t want to pull the focus or rush things.”

 

Robin smiled at her thoughtfulness, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. She was right, he had just thought in the moment. The party was probably going to be a little hectic. He was an orphan himself, as was Marian, but a few of his friends were coming along with most of Bekah’s nursery school class. Roland had some friends coming as well. It would be hard for everyone to meet with all those people there.

 

“But maybe, you three could come for dinner before then. That way, we could still go to the party,” she grinned and he matched it.

“Sounds good to me.”

 

Both knew what a big deal this was. Neither wanted to be the type to introduce a passing ship, but that wasn’t the case and they both knew that as well.

 

Once the pair was dressed and he had grabbed his tools, she walked him to the door.

 

“I’ll talk to Henry and then text you possible dates?”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

He opened the door and kissed her, bidding her goodbye. Regina sighed contently as she watched him get into his truck and drive off.

 

“Mom?” A sudden voice startled her a minute later. She looked down and saw Henry standing there, holding the straps of his backpack tighter on his shoulders. “Why were you kissing the handyman?”

 

Regina’s eyes widened as she glanced down at her watch. It was 2:00. She hadn’t been expecting Henry home until…that’s when it hit her. The school had closed early that day due to conferences. She felt so stupid. She wouldn’t have had Robin do anything more than fix the cabinets had she remembered.

 

“Henry,” was all she could respond in the moment. She let out a quick breath. “Come inside. It’s kind of cold, isn’t it?” It wasn’t, it was the middle of May. But, her son obliged and followed her inside. He watched her prepare a snack, still confused.

“Mom?”

Regina sighed, sitting down at the table with him. The barely touched sandwiches from the lunch were still there, almost judging her for her actions. “I’m sure that was confusing to see.”

“Kind of.”

“You see, Robin’s not a handyman. He actually has his own construction company, The Merry Men. You always say that you like the signs.”

“Why would he be fixing our cabinets then?”

“Well…because we’ve been dating.”

Henry just looked at her for a moment. “Dating?”

“A couple of months.”

“So, you’ve been lying to me?”

Regina grabbed hold of his hand. “I wasn’t sure where it was going. I didn’t want to get you all excited for nothing. I was going to tell you, eventually. This was definitely not how I wanted you to find out. In fact, I was planning on talking to you this evening, about all of it.”

“Do you love him?”

The woman gave him a small smile. “I do,” she admitted. “But, I still love your father. I am not doing this to replace him. And I am not trying to get you a new dad or anything. Robin is just a new person in my life and I want him to be one in yours, too. If you’d be okay with that.”

 

Once again, the 10-year-old was silent. Regina bit her lip. Of course, he came first. If she wasn’t okay with it, she’d end things. His happiness would always be before her own. It hadn’t even been 2 years yet.

 

“And this won’t change us. He won’t be around all the time. You’re still my little boy,” she added.

“You have been happier lately,” Henry finally said.

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”  
“You smile more and you laugh. You’re a lot more fun. I missed that you.”

Regina blinked the tears away from her eyes. She had missed that version of her, too. Still, she had to be strong for him. “Yeah?”

“I want to meet him. He looked cool.”

She smiled, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Henry smiled. “I want you to be happy, Mom.”

“Oh my sweet prince,” she whispered. “I want you to be happy too.”

“I am.” Henry’s green eyes twinkled. “What’s he like?”

“Well, he’s into sports, he loves football.” She laughed at how excited that made him. “And he had kids, two of them. Roland’s 6 and Rebekah’s almost 3.”

“What happened to their mom?”

“She died. That’s actually how we met, at the group for other people that lost their husbands and wives.” They continued to discuss Robin for a bit before she asked about Henry’s day. He happily told her all about what he was learning.

 

Regina knew it wouldn’t always be so easy, but she would say on top of things. If Henry was ever upset with the situation, she would do all she could to fix it. But she had a feeling things were going to be just fine. With Henry’s blessing, she was beginning to think maybe the process would be smooth.

 

That night, Robin finished unloading the party supplies in the garage. Pink, there was so much pink in there after that. They were having a fairy party, as per the toddler’s request (after changing her mind from Sofia the First, following Mickey Mouse Clubhouse). Every year he swore he’d scale back, but that wasn’t how Marian did things and he clung onto some of those traditions. Roland was getting easier. That year, he had all the boys in his kindergarten class over for a sleepover, complete with NERF guns and lots of sugar.

 

“Papa?” Speak of the devil. Robin turned around to find Roland standing on the bottom step that separated the house from the garage, his teddy bear in his arms. To distract the kids while he settled out the decorations (and hid Rebekah’s gifts), he had slid in The Little Mermaid.

“The movie’s over.”

“I’ll be in, in a minute.” At that moment, his cell phone buzzed. It was Regina confirming dinner for that Sunday, with the kids. “Hey, buddy?”

“Yeah?”

“On Sunday, we’re going to meet some friends?”

“Which friends? Uncle John? Aunt Mulan?”

“Nope, these are new friends, Regina and her son, Henry.” He moved closer to his son and looked through his phone to show a picture of Regina he had taken when they had lunch the week prior. “This is Regina.”

“She’s pretty!” Roland exclaimed with a smile.

Robin returned it. “Yeah, she is. I really like her, she’s a very special friend.”

Roland was quiet for a minute, clearly lost in thought. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

“She’s going to love you,” Robin assured him. “I promise.”

 

Like Regina, he knew issues could possibly arise. While he had no doubt his girlfriend would treat them with nothing but kindness, he wondered how the kids would blend. Henry was a little older and there was a chance he wouldn’t be too receptive to Robin, along with the possibility of the kids not being sure how to handle Regina. Even so, they had to give it a shot, they were in love. Blending a family wouldn’t be easy but they were willing to at least attempt it. Those three little words had really sparked something in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! The next one will be the kids meeting each other and their parent’s respective significant other. Let me know what you guys want to see, I do take little prompts to include stuff in this story. If you want, you can even send them via my Tumblr: swanfirecaptainswanfeels. Hope you all have an amazing weekend!


	4. Meet The Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to combine everything that people wanted from the kids meeting! Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr. I have a main account where I post a bunch of different stuff, not just Once Upon A Time (my other fandoms include This Is Us, The Fosters, Gilmore Girls, etc.): just-an-outlaw. And then, I have one dedicated to my fanfictions where I post promotional stuff, updates, etc. and I do answer questions about my series on there, it’s called justanoutlawfanfiction.

Regina inspected the lasagna one final time before covering it with foil. She had insisted that she provide the main dish, partially because he had made it clear that he wasn’t a very good cook and the other part was that she wanted the kids to like her. Henry loved her lasagna. She hadn’t added as many chili flakes that time, as she was unsure if the kids would like it. Her son was pretty much used to it, but others sometimes found it to be too much. Robin had tried to tell her it wasn’t necessary, after all, they were going to his house and in the end, lost the battle. He wanted her to be as comfortable with everything as possible.

 

At the moment, her phone was sandwiched between her ear and shoulder, while Emma prattled on in her ear. “Stop stressing.”

“I am not stressing.”

“I know you, you are. Everything’s going to be fine.

Regina sighed, stopping her current task of covering the food. “I just want everyone to get along. It’s one thing for me to move on, but there’s more people than just the two of us.”

“Robin’s kids are young, you said one of them doesn’t even remember having a mom.”

“Still, for nearly the past 3 years, it’s just been them. Yes, they have friends that help out but it’s a completely different ballgame when Daddy has a girlfriend.”

“They’ll be fine and so will Henry,” Emma assured her.

“I don’t know if he’s ready for this.”

“He said he was.”

“I’ve never done this before. I never even thought about it until I met Robin.”

“Look, me and Neal are just hanging out tonight, so if you really want we can swing by and pick him up. I don’t think it’s a good idea, though.”

Regina knew her best friend was right. “You’re right, it’s not. It needs to happen eventually and it’s better to get it over with all at once.”

“Everything will be fine. He’s good in bed isn’t he?”

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes. “I’m hanging up now.”

“Just make sure you use protection…”

“Alright, bye, have a wonderful night. Talk to you tomorrow.”

 

Regina hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket. Sometimes she wondered how she and Emma ever became friends. They met when Regina moved to Storybrooke when she was 13. Her and her father were trying to move on from his messy divorce. Regina was bitter and pissed at the world and as a result, didn’t make too many friends. Emma was the rare exception. She saw past her steely exterior and insisted on sitting with her at lunch. She just wouldn’t go away. It would prove to be something Regina appreciated over the years. She wasn’t one to make too many friends. Outside Emma, she had Mal, another professor at the college she worked for. Neal came with Emma by extension, but she wouldn’t say they were necessarily friends. She was fine with her small circle, it lead to less drama. Her father had passed away not long after her marriage to Daniel and she only spoke to her mother when absolutely necessary.

 

Henry walked into the kitchen, seeing the look on his mother’s face. He was still sort of unsure about all of this himself. Yes, he wanted his mom to be happy but it hadn’t even been two years since his father died. Was it really time to move on? On the other hand, he knew if he really didn’t like this guy, his mom would drop him quickly. They were a team.

 

“What time are we supposed to be there?” Henry asked.

Regina turned her head a bit to look at him while she smoothed down the foil. “20 minutes.”

“And you haven’t met his kids yet?”

“Nope. It’ll be my first time, just like you.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t go then, they’re younger, they’re probably going to need more time.”

Regina gave him a small smile. “Henry, you need to meet Robin too. I don’t want to get to know his kids without him knowing you.” She walked over to him, putting a hand on his cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, totally.”

 

Regina bit her lip, examining his face. Was he really okay? There was only one way to figure it out. If she still felt he was off over the whole thing, she would end things. For now, they both had to take a leap. She still wasn’t sure if she was doing the right thing. What if Henry liked Robin, but Roland and Rebekah hated her? She would completely understand Robin’s need to break up with her after that, but it was still hard. She loved him. Every part of her wanted it to work, wanted them to make it work.

 

“You know you’re still my best guy right?” Regina asked as she threw her purse over her shoulder.

Henry laughed. “Yeah.”

“Good, don’t forget it.” She kissed the top of his head and grabbed the dish. “Can you open the door for me, please?”

 

Meanwhile, Robin had spent most of the day cleaning. He had left John in charge of the project they were working on to do so. In order to help out, Mulan had also taken the kids to the interactive children’s museum for the afternoon. What he would do without her or John, he wasn’t sure. He had known John since his childhood, so young he couldn’t even remember when they met. Mulan was originally a friend of Marian’s, the two had met during their brief time in the army (before Robin, before kids). She had seemed unsure of Robin at first, but now she was one of his biggest supporters. Outside them, he did have other friends, but they had sort of grown apart since he was widowed. While John and Mulan understood that he couldn’t very well leave the kids to go out drinking, they didn’t. Especially when he started the support group, but he felt that was different. It was only for a couple of hours once a week and the kids were normally asleep when he left. Robin was an orphan, his parents died when he was 18 and he had no other family, so he had built one for his kids via their friends. Marian’s parents were still alive at the time of their passing, but it was hard for them to be around Rebekah. They knew deep down that it wasn’t really her fault, they just couldn’t help their feelings. It made Robin mad at first, but over time he realized he didn’t want them around if that’s how they felt anyway.

 

Robin could hear the key in the door turning and a moment later, the excited chatter of his children. He smiled, making his way into the living room.

 

“Did you kids have fun with Aunt Mulan?”

“Tons! We got to play for an extra-long time,” Roland told him, happily. He hated having to leave that place on a normal day so it was a special treat that his aunt let him play almost all day.

“They had lunch,” Mulan explained. “But, no treats in the past few hours so they should be all ready for dinner.”

“That’s great. Roland, can you help Bekah wash up, thank you.” He watched his kids leave the room, running his palms over his jeans.

“When is she due?”

“In 10 minutes.”

“Don’t be so nervous. You already have Regina, she loves you.”

“Yes, but now I’m meeting her son. If he doesn’t like me, it’s all over.”

“Not necessarily.”

“If he hated me and she stayed with me, I wouldn’t want to be with her. Kids come first.”

Mulan smiled. “Just don’t have expectations. The kid’s dad died nearly 2 years ago, he doesn’t need a new one and don’t try too hard, either. Just be yourself.”

“Myself.”

“Well it somehow attracted Regina.”

“Still not sure how that worked.”

Mulan laughed, putting a hand on his arm. “Robin, you’re a great guy. Hell, if you had all of those qualities and were a woman, I’d definitely date you.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Aurora you said so,” Robin teased with a slight smirk, causing his friend to roll her eyes.

“Have a good night, call me and let me know how it goes. I have a feeling John will be hanging around my place waiting for your call.”

“You both are way more obsessed with my dating life than I am.”

“We just want you to be happy, Robin. It’s what Marian would’ve wanted.” Mulan gave him an all knowing look, which made him sigh. He had heard it from John, but somehow it was more comforting coming from her lips. She had known Marian, very well. They were best friends. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” After giving him a quick squeeze, she was gone.

 

The kids finished washing up and started playing with their toys. Robin bit his tongue to ask them not to, he didn’t want them to feel like they had to be different. At the same time, even though she had a kid, Regina’s house seemed to be immaculate. Before he could decide on anything else, there was a knock on the front door. He walked over, opening it. There she stood, his girlfriend.

 

That still felt good to hear.

 

Beside her was Henry, though he looked a little older than the picture she had shown him. A smile went across Robin’s face. “Hi.”

“Hi Robin.” Regina quickly kissed his cheek. “This is Henry, Henry this is my friend, Robin Locksley.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Robin said, extending his hand. Henry was pleasantly surprised by this gesture and shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he replied, a small smile on his lips.

“Come on in, Roland Bekah are playing.” Robin lead the pair inside, taking the dish from Regina and setting it on the counter. Regina smiled, thankfully. How badly she wanted to kiss him, but she didn’t want to make Henry feel uncomfortable. The three of them entered the living room where the little ones played.

 

Regina couldn’t believe how adorable they were. Rebekah looked more like Robin in person, it wasn’t just the eyes. They had the same nose and she had seemed to have inherited his lighter hair color. Roland definitely took after his mother; he had seen a picture of Marian on her boyfriend’s phone (as he had seen one of Daniel). She had nearly forgotten that kids were once so small.

 

“Rebekah, Roland.” The two looked up at the sound of their father’s voice. “These are some friends of mine, Regina and Henry. Regina, Henry, these are my kids.”

Rebekah instantly ran over to Regina, clearly excited. She didn’t have too many women in her life, there was Mulan and Aurora, but outside her nursery school teacher, that was it. “Hi! You’re pretty.”

Regina flushed, she hadn’t been expected that. “Why, thank you sweetheart. You’re very pretty too.”

“I’m going to be 3 next week.”

“I heard, that’s so exciting!”

 

Robin smiled as she knelt down to his daughter’s height, allowing her to babble on and on about the party she was going to have. Most people probably would’ve been annoyed, but Regina looked attentive, smiling and nodding as she went on, adding in her own two cents every so often. He noticed Henry was a little surprised himself. The boy had never really seen her interact with kids other than him, but now that he thought about it, she had been the same way when he was younger. Roland, not wanting to interrupt, walked over to Henry.

 

“How old are you?”

“Almost 11. What about you?”

“I’m 6,” Roland replied, in awe of how much older Henry was. “You’re like, almost as old as Papa.”

Robin laughed. “I’m not sure about that, I think he’s still got quite a few more years.” He winked at Henry, who smiled in return.

“Do you get to read chapter books? I want to, but my teacher says I’m not ready,” Roland continued, as if his papa hadn’t said anything at all.

“You will be, eventually. I didn’t read them on my own until I was a little older than you,” Henry fibbed. He had started on easier chapter books at around the boy’s age, but didn’t want him to be upset. He had been terrible at math at that age, he still sort of was. It didn’t help to know that all his friends were better at it than him.

 

Robin grinned, watching the two boys chat. He turned to Regina, who was still being captivated by Rebekah. She was allowing her to explain one of her favorite movies: Snow White. Regina didn’t look annoyed or frustrated, she was clearly interested in what the toddler had to tell her about it.

 

“Bekah, baby, would you mind if I borrowed Regina for a minute? We have to get the dinner on the table,” Robin said, breaking the conversation.

“Daddy,” Rebekah said, sounding adorably annoyed. “You’re ‘posed to say excuse me when you interrupt.”

Regina bit her lip to suppress a giggle. She definitely liked this one. “My apologies, milady,” Robin told his daughter with as light smirk. “Excuse me, may I please borrow Regina?”

 

Rebekah nodded, clearly pleased with her father’s polite way of asking. Regina followed her boyfriend into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. She smiled within the kiss, her arms going around his neck. He was always warm, like a blanket. Her skin was always so cold, she wondered why he always put his hands on her, but he said he didn’t mind. Muttered something about the cold not bothering him anyway, and she wondered just how many times he had been forced to watch Frozen.

 

“Hi,” she whispered when their lips finally broke apart.

“Hi.” He gave her a smirk. “So, Rebekah seems to have taken to you.”

“She’s such a cutie.”

“She talks… a lot. I swear, she didn’t talk for the longest time but ever since she started, she can’t stop.”

Regina laughed. “Henry was the same way.”

“Roland’s just always been so quiet.”

“Every kid is different. Come on, let’s set the table so these little monkeys can eat.”

“I still can’t believe I let you convince me to let you cook. It’s my house.”

“On our first date you pretty much said you sucked at it, not taking any chances,” she winked as he grabbed the plates and a knife so she could serve the food.

“I wouldn’t have said that if I knew you were going to use it against me forever,” he teased. “What does Henry like to drink?”

“Water’s fine,” she told him. As she sat the plates down on the table, she noticed he had put out a salad and some rolls. “So, you managed a salad, huh?”

“There’s even chocolate cake for desert…that I bought at the store on my way home.”

Regina laughed. “I’ll get the kids.” She opened the door connecting to the living room and paused when she Henry playing action figures with Roland and Rebekah. He did look a little bored, but was clearly trying to put on a good face for the younger ones. She had always wanted to give him little siblings but it just never happened. Neither she nor Daniel could ever figure it out. At the end of the day, he was so busy with his career, he said maybe it was for the best that Henry was their only and it was never brought up again. “Dinner’s ready.”

 

Rebekah and Roland raced into the kitchen, while Henry tossed them into the bin. He stood up, walking over to his mom, who wrapped an arm around him, kissing the top of his head.

 

“Having fun?” Regina whispered.

Henry nodded. “They’re cool.”

 

They entered the room together, Regina sitting in between Robin and Roland, while Henry was in the middle of Robin and Roland. Things were quiet at first while they ate. Regina was worried the kids wouldn’t like it, but they kept eating, big smiles on their faces. Robin smiled himself at how relieved she was. His kids would eat nearly everything (except for certain vegetables). Anything with cheese was a given.

 

“Henry, what grade are you in?” Robin asked, wanting more of a chance to talk with the boy.

“5th,” Henry replied.

“So, you’ll go to junior high soon?”

“Yeah, so long as I pass,” Henry smirked at his joke, though his mom just rolled her eyes.

“Of course you’re going to pass, you’re smart.”

“Do you have a favorite subject?” Robin questioned, laughing at his girlfriend’s no-nonsense expression.

“Not really. I like reading comic books and graphic novels, so my teacher lets me read them for free read.”

“So, you like superheroes?”

“Yes, mostly Iron Man and Captain America.”

“Iron Man is the best,” Roland piped up from his seat. “Papa let me watch the movie.”

“It is pretty awesome,” Henry added with a smile.

“I like Spiderman too, but not the Hulk. He’s too mean.”

Henry chuckled. “He does seem that way.”

“I happen to like the Hulk,” Robin said. “And Black Widow.”

“You just think she’s pretty,” Roland pointed out, causing the tips of Robin’s ears to go red. Regina laughed. She didn’t know much about the superheroes, Henry had always read the comics and watched the cartoon, the live action Marvel movies once he was a little older. She typically zoned out while they were on and did a lesson plan or something. She could tell Rebekah looked a little bored by the conversation.

“You don’t like superheroes, Bekah?” Regina asked.

“Too much fighting. I like princesses and fairies. Tinkerbell is the best.”

“She is,” Regina agreed. Peter Pan had been one of her favorite films growing up. She was a little disappointed that Henry seemed to take no interest in it. He always seemed to overthink things and found it creepy that he just kept flying through the nursery window.

“Sounds like Robin, Roland and I need a superhero movie night, you two can watch those princess movies or whatever,” Henry said.

Robin beamed. “That sounds like fun.”

“What do you like to do?” Regina asked Roland, wanting to know him a little better. “Other than comic books.”

“The park. Papa lets me climb the smaller trees, when I’m bigger I’m gonna climb the really tall ones.”

“I used to climb trees,” Regina informed him. She could see Robin was a little shocked. “Don’t look so surprised. It was fun, still is.”

“Maybe we can climb trees together,” Roland said, excited.

Regina smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

They carried on with dinner, everyone chatting aimlessly. The kids got to know one another and their parent’s partner a little better. By the end of it, both Robin and Regina felt a little better. The older Locksley man glanced over at the clock once desert was over, it was getting late, past Rebekah’s bedtime.

 

“Alright Bekah, why don’t we head up? Roland, you can show Henry some more of your toys for a little bit.”

“Can Gina do it?” Rebekah asked suddenly. That caught both adults off guard. Regina wouldn’t mind, but she didn’t want to overstep with Robin, she wasn’t sure if that was too big a step.

Robin looked between the two girls, he could tell Regina wasn’t bothered by the idea and he really didn’t mind. He trusted her and Rebekah had really taken to her. “If Regina wants to, sure.”

“I’d love to.”

“Yay!” Rebekah hopped out of her chair and headed upstairs.

“Her pajamas are in the middle drawer of the wardrobe,” Robin told his girlfriend. “If you want, I could change her pull-up…”

“I’ve changed a million pull-ups in my lifetime thanks to this one,” Regina said with a laugh, ruffling Henry’s hair. The boy blushed.

“Mom!”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek before heading upstairs, following the sound of Rebekah’s little footsteps. She entered a room that was painted pink, little fairies all over the place. A bookshelf overstuffed with books was in one corner, a wardrobe in the other. The center had a toddler bed with pink fairy sheets. Regina was impressed. Clearly, Robin had to have put this room together on his own and he had done a good job at making it perfect for a little girl.

 

After helping Rebekah change, she pulled a book from the shelf and the two settled onto her bed. Regina started reading and felt a little head go on her stomach. Her heart fluttered. These kids were so adorable. She hadn’t expected her to take to her so well.

 

Downstairs, while Roland played, Henry offered to help with dishes. Normally Robin would’ve refused to let a guest do them, but he did want to spend some more time with the boy, so he agreed to it.

 

“Thank you for being so good with Roland and Rebekah,” Robin said.

“It’s alright. I’m not sure how much help I was; I don’t have any younger siblings or anything.”

“They seemed to like you. So, just you and your mom, huh?”

“Yeah. Well, my aunt Emma comes over a lot.”

“That must be fun.”

“It is. But it’s nice to play with other kids. Emma always lets me win.”

Robin chuckled. “Yeah, I can’t picture Roland letting you do that.” He was quiet for a moment. “I just hope you know there’s no expectations or anything. We can just be friends.”

Henry smiled. “I’d like that.”

Robin matched the smile. “Good.”

 

Regina came down the stairs once Rebekah had fallen asleep and found the boys all playing together on the floor. She smiled, wishing it could continue, but if Rebekah had to be in bed, she had a feeling Roland wasn’t too far behind.

 

“We should get going,” she told them. Roland and Henry looked a little disappointed. “But you’ll all see each other again soon, I promise.”

“Alright.” Henry looked over at Robin. “Thanks for having us over.”

“It was my pleasure, buddy,” Robin replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. Roland jumped up and hugged Regina’s legs. The woman smiled and hugged him in return.

“Night Gina. See you soon.”

“You definitely will.”

 

Robin walked them to the door and Henry got in the car first, to give them some privacy. Robin put a hand on Regina’s face.

 

“So, tonight go well?”

Regina nodded, feeling the happiest she had in a very long time. “Yes, definitely.”

“Rebekah and Roland seemed to have taken to you.”

“From what I can see, Henry enjoys your company as well.”

“So…do it again?”

“Definitely.”

 

Robin quickly pecked her lips and watched her get in the car, driving off. Regina looked over at Henry in the passenger seat.

 

“Did you have fun tonight, baby?”

“I did. Robin’s really nice.”

“So, you’re okay if I keep seeing him.”

Henry nodded. “Yeah, you should be happy, Mom.”

Regina smiled. “I am happy. And I’m still here for you, same as always. This isn’t going to change everything.”

“I know that,” Henry matched her smile before looking back out the window. Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have no idea where I’m going to take this story, so the ball is kinda in your court now haha. Tell me what you want to see and I’ll write it!


	5. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail.Anne55 said: Would love to see the guys have a guys day... and the girls have a girls day and go shopping or something. I think that would be cute with Regina and Rebekah. So, your wish is my command. Since this story now pretty much just runs off requests, let’s just pretend the families have met up a few more times since the dinner together. This one gets a bit angsty.

“Henry, let’s go!” Regina called from the foyer. She was standing in front of the mirror, fluffing her hair and popping her lips every few minutes. She had really gone out of her way to make sure she looked nice for a day out with a 3-year-old, but she was also going to be seeing Robin beforehand, so that also played a factor.

“I don’t know which movies to pick!” The boy called back from the living room.

“You’ve had over a week to decide.”

“I know but there’s so many that Roland hasn’t seen!”

“It’s not like this is the only movie day you guys are going to have. Just hurry up and pick.”

 

Robin was finally making good on his promise that he, Henry and Roland could have a superhero movie marathon. They were going to spend the beautiful summer day holed up inside watching Henry’s favorites and eating junk food. It wasn’t Regina or Rebekah’s thing, so they were going to have a day together. At first, Regina worried that Roland would feel left out, after all she did want to get to know him too, but he was more interested in hanging out with Henry for the time being. Plus, without Rebekah there, Roland knew there’d be less distractions for his papa. Normally during a movie, he always had to check on the younger one.

 

Finally, Henry emerged from the other room, his backpack swung over his shoulder. “Alright, let’s go.”

Regina smiled and lead him out the door. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“I’ve hung out with Robin before.”

“Not without me.”

“He’s cool, Mom. Roland is too.”

“Just making sure.”

“You don’t need to keep checking with me on this. I like Robin.”

 

Regina nodded as they climbed into the car and headed out. She could tell Henry was being honest, but she still worried. Blending two families was never easy and most days, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

Pretty soon, they were at the Locksley house. Mere seconds after they knocked on the door, it was flung open by Roland, who beamed at them, his adorable dimples perking up.

 

“Gina!” He threw his arms around her legs before doing the same to Henry. “Henry! Papa! Gina and Henry are here!”

Robin walked to the door, smiling. “So they are.” He quickly pecked Regina’s lips, causing the boys to roll their eyes and gag. Their parents just laughed in return and Robin turned to his girlfriend’s son.

“You ready for movie day?”

“Yup.” Henry held up his backpack. “I had a hard time choosing, I hope you guys like them.”

“I’m sure we’ll love them all. Come inside.” They were lead inside and Rebekah came barreling out of the living room.

“Gina! Gina!” Her dimples matched her brothers as she smiled wide. “Hi!”

“Hey sweetheart. Are you ready for our girly day?”

“Uh huh. Can we go?”

Robin chuckled. “Patience, lass.” He reached over and grabbed a Tinkerbell bag, handing it over to Regina. “This has everything you should need with her.”

“Awesome, we’ll be back around 5.”

“And then we’ll all have dinner together.”

 

Regina smiled and that alone made Henry do the same. His mom just seemed so much happier around Robin or when she talked about him. Her eyes lit up. She had been laughing more at home, humming again. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to see that after his father died.

 

Rebekah grabbed hold of Regina’s hand. “Gina, let’s go!”

Regina giggled, crinkling her nose in delight as she did. “Alright.” She kissed the top of Henry’s head. “See you later, behave.”

“I always do,” he replied with a smirk, which just made her playfully roll her eyes.

 

The girls left and Robin smiled at the boys. Roland hadn’t stopped talking about Henry coming over ever since he was told about it. He loved the boy, Regina too. In fact, he seemed to be jealous whenever the couple had a date that didn’t involve the kids.

 

“Well, I just popped some popcorn and the wings should be here soon. Which movie first?” Robin asked. He watched Henry dig through the backpack and pull out a handful. Roland instantly grabbed the first Spiderman that he saw. The older Locksley man laughed. “Guess Spiderman it is.’

 

They settled down into the living room to watch the movie and the wings soon arrived. Robin didn’t really pay much attention, though his eyes stay on the screen. All he could think of was Henry. Whenever he debated dating after Marian’s death, he always thought he would prefer to date someone with a kid. They understood that they came first-or they should, he supposed, he had heard the horror stories of people marrying shitty second spouses and causing their kids to suffer. But he hadn’t been picturing a child so old. Most of the time, Henry didn’t seem nearly 11, more like a wise old man and he understood.

 

Before his parents died, Robin had been a carefree teenager who just didn’t care about anything. He didn’t have to; his parents did it all for him. Then shortly after his 18th birthday, there was a fire at the store than ran together and that was that. Little to no family left, he had to grow up, get a job (college was not even an option anymore) and figure out how to survive. It was something he swore his own kids would never have to do.

 

Henry wasn’t exactly the same, but losing his dad had clearly made him think it had to be. When they all had dinner at the Mills’ household not long ago, Henry was insisting on doing all the cleaning, even when Regina told him to go play. He had never heard a kid argue with his mom that he had to take the trash out. Regina said it happened often and she just didn’t understand. But Robin did. He felt that he had to be the man of the house. Daniel had never told him to be, it was just how he felt. Regina told him that he didn’t hang out with his friends much anymore, that the only time she ever saw him playing with kids was when he was around Roland and Rebekah. He wished he could say something about it, but he worried that it wasn’t his place.

 

As the first movie came to a close, Roland announced he had to go to the bathroom, so they waited to put in the next movie to do so.

 

“Rebekah seemed excited to go with Mom,” Henry broke the silence that had fallen across the room once the 6-year-old had left it.

“She was,” Robin replied with a soft smile.

“Mom was really excited too. She’s been a lot happier lately.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, she’s been smiling more and she hums, she used to that all the time before…” Henry trailed off. “I just want her to be happy.”

Robin felt his heart soften at that little comment. Another one that made him seem far older than near 11. “She wants you to be happy, too.”

The tips of Henry’s ears turned pink at that. “I know.”

“She said you used to be in a reading club at your school.”

Henry shrugged. “Mom needs me at home.”

“I know you want to take care of her, but you can still find time to be a kid, you know.” The words slipped out of Robin’s mouth before he could help it. When they did, he stared at his girlfriend’s son, fearing the worse. Would he shut down? Want to leave? He worried he had screwed things up with Regina, made things worse for Henry. He knew he should say something, take it back…

“I want to go back to normal,” Henry mumbled. “I just…I don’t know how.”

Robin lowered himself down onto the floor where he was sitting. “Oh?”

“At first it was because I was scared to leave Mom, like I’d lose her like I lost my dad, but now it’s different. All of the kids look at me weird.”

Robin nodded. “They just don’t know what to say.” Henry looked up, confused. “I lost my parents too, my senior year of high school. My friend John was the only one who really stuck by me.”

“I shut them away though. I didn’t play with them.”

“They don’t get it. You lost someone, that’s going to be hard. It makes sense that you would want to be closer to your mom.” Henry bit his lip. “But, now you’re going to head into junior high. There will be new kids, new chances to meet friends. Just put yourself out there.”

“Put myself out there?” Henry snorted and Robin laughed.

“It sounds cheesy, I know, but it’s good. Join a club, you’ll make new friends in no time.”

Henry nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem. We can talk any time.”

 

Henry shot him a thankful smile as they heard a flush. The conversation wasn’t over, they could continue it over time.

 

“Do you like gummy bears?” Robin asked.

“Duh. They’re the best. But you have to eat the heads off first, it’s more humane.”

Robin smirked. “I like the way you think.” He got up to fetch the gummy candy when his cell phone rang, Regina’s name flashing across the screen. He answered it, confused. “Gina?”

“Robin, I am so, so sorry…”

* * *

Regina wasn’t really sure what they were going to do when she suggested they have the day out. It had been some time since she alone was in charge of entertaining a 3-year-old. Then she found out about a little shop that did tea parties for little girls. What she didn’t realize that it was technically a mother/daughter event. She never would’ve taken Rebekah, but once they arrived and the little girl saw the Alice in Wonderland theme, she didn’t want to leave.

 

It wasn’t that the thought of being Rebekah’s mom bothered her, she just worried it was overstepping. She didn’t want Robin to think she was trying to take over or anything. But thus far, Rebekah didn’t seem to notice what everyone else had.

 

“Is your tea yummy?” Regina asked the toddler as she sipped from the tiny plastic tea cup they had placed beside her (most of it had already ended up on her dress, but she didn’t seem to be bothered).

“Uh huh. I’ve never had tea before.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” Regina smiled. She had made sure it wasn’t caffeinated so she wouldn’t be bouncing off the wall, though she really didn’t need the tea for that. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, giggling as she told Regina stories from her nursery school and at home.

“Daddy was shaving and he said a naughty word,” Rebekah tattled and Regina laughed.

“Oh did he?”

“Uh huh. Then he turned all pink and told me I wasn’t allowed to say it.”

“Well yes, that’s why they’re naughty words.”

“Do you say them?”

“I try not to.”

“Daddy said he only said it because he got an owie. I kissed it and he said it was better.”

It took all the woman had not to become putty. What a sweetheart. “That was very nice of you.”

“Daddy don’ have a mommy or daddy to do it.” A beat of silence. “I don’ have a mommy either.”

Regina bit her lip, nodding. “I know.”

“I wish you were my mommy.”

 

Tears sprung to Regina’s eyes. She knew the toddler was just talking, just saying things, but she hadn’t been expecting it. Her heart broke at the same time. A little girl shouldn’t have to say those things; she should just have one already. Before anything more could be said, the waiter walked over with the dessert tray, removing their lunch one. Forgetting what she had just said, Rebekah reached over and grabbed the first chocolate thing she could find. Regina’s stomach had butterflies swimming in it, so she didn’t bother to touch it. But a few minutes later, she noticed Rebekah looked a little different.  Her face was…swelling up?  
  
“Gina…don’t feel good,” the little girl said.

Regina got up and crossed the table to her, kneeling to the little girl’s height. She could see she had a rash spreading across her. “What…” She picked up the chocolate pastry and saw almonds inside. Robin had told her that Rebekah had no allergies…that he knew of. Almonds weren’t in the diet of a toddler most of the time. The normally cool, calm and collected woman was beginning to freak out. She had zero experience with allergies, Henry had none, no one she knew did! But she had to stay calm, for Rebekah’s sake. She knew the hospital was close by so she didn’t think there was a need for an ambulance.

 

Slapping some cash down on the table, she scooped up the little girl and carried her out, promising it would all be okay. The whole drive there, Regina kept glancing back at the little girl in her car seat. She seemed to be getting worse by the minute and kept complaining about feeling sick.

 

“I promise sweetie; you’re going to be all better soon…”

 

They got to the hospital and Regina ran in, the little girl on her hip. The nurse looked up from her paperwork, raising an eyebrow to let her know she could talk.

 

“I think she’s having an allergic reaction, she doesn’t have any allergies or so we thought…I just, she ate something with almonds and she says she feels sick. Her face is puffing up and…and…I just…I don’t know…”

The nurse rose to her feet and gave her a small smile. “Name?”

“Rebekah Locksley. She’s 3 years old.”

“I’ll need you to fill out these forms…”

“I don’t…I don’t know the information,” Regina’s guilt filled her. “I’m her father’s girlfriend. But by the time he gets here, she could be worse. You have to check her over, now!”

 

The nurse took a look at the ill toddler in her arms and consulted her computer before walking away without another word. Regina felt her heart sink in her chest. Why was no one helping her? Couldn’t they see that this little girl was in danger?

 

She had only felt so helpless in regards to a child when it came to Henry. When he was a baby he had a lot of ear infections. He spent so many nights screaming his head off from the pain and there wasn’t much she could do about it. One night, she and Daniel brought him to the ER when he spiked a high fever and they treated them like just more names on a chart. It had been the most frustrating experience of her life. Daniel just paced, not saying anything while Regina held the baby and tried to beg the nurse to get him seen faster.

 

Finally, the nurse returned with a doctor. “Hi, I’m Dr. Whale, I’ll take over here.” He gestured to a cot he had wheeled over.

“Can I go with her?” Regina asked, lowering Rebekah down on it.

“I’m sorry, but family only right now.”

“But her father’s not here…what are you going to do with her?”

“Please call her father and get him down here.”

 

With that, they were gone. Hot tears streaming down her face, Regina fumbled to pull out her phone and selected Robin’s name in her contacts. Soon, his confused voice was filling her ear and she lost it.

 

“Robin, I am so, so sorry.”

* * *

Robin rushed through the doors of the E.R, Henry and Roland quickly behind him. They could see Regina pacing back and forth, clearly distressed. He rushed over, pulling her into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered. “I didn’t…one minute she was fine and then…”

Robin kissed her forehead. “Where is she?”

“They took her back there. They wouldn’t…they wouldn’t let me go with her because I’m not family.”

 

Robin pulled away and stormed to the desk. They had let his toddler go back alone rather than have someone she knew with her? What sense did that make.

 

“I’m here to see Rebekah Locksley, my daughter,” Robin demanded. The nurse checked the computer.

“Oh, yes. She’s in the back, doing much better. The doctor wants to talk to you…and of course we’re going to need your insurance information…”

“I’ll fill that out later, just let me see my daughter.”

 

Regina looked over at the boys and brushed the tears out of her eyes. They looked worried too.

 

“Is Bekah okay?” Roland asked.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Regina promised. “She’s just a little sick is all. Hey, why don’t we go get some hot chocolates?” She figured that would give Robin some time to settle the doctors. She looked over at him for permission and he nodded before following the nurse to find Rebekah.

 

Regina managed to keep the boys preoccupied, though Henry was a big help with that. He had brought his comic books, so he showed them to the younger boy. Eventually, Roland fell asleep on Regina’s lap. She glanced over at her son, who was still flipping through one of the books.

  
“Thanks for your help,” she said.

“It’s no problem…Rebekah is going to be okay, right?”

“Of course she is. People live with allergies all the time.”

 

On the inside though, Regina was freaking out. All of it was her fault, at least as far as she was concerned. If she had never taken Rebekah to that place, all of it could’ve been avoided. Robin was never going to trust her with his children ever again.

 

He was never going to want to see her again.

 

Robin made his way out of the back, a sleeping Rebekah in his arms. Regina raced over to him, pushing the little girl’s chocolate curls out of her face.

 

“Is she okay?” She whispered.

“She’s perfect. She just has an allergy to almonds as far as they can tell. They want me to take her to an allergist to see if its more at a later date. But they gave me an epi pen,” Robin explained.

“I am so sorry, Robin…”

“Why are you sorry?” Robin’s brows furrowed.

“You leave me with your kid for a couple of hours and she ends up in the E.R…”

Robin laughed. “Gina, she’s fine. There’s nothing you could’ve done to prevent this. It easily could’ve happened with me.”

“But it happened with me.” She felt his hand go on her face and she looked up into his blue eyes.

“I trust you with my kids, I know you would die before you ever purposefully let anything happen to them. I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t.”

 

Regina drew a deep breath and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, causing him to smile.

  
“Let’s get these kids home,” he said.

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go. I know that they probably would’ve let Regina go with Rebekah, but I added that in for dramatic effect. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and as always, this story works on prompts. So, if you have something you want to see, even if it’s with just OQ and no kids, let me know! Until next time friends…
> 
> Also, feel free to check me out on Tumblr. I have a main account where I (fair warning) just post a bunch of random crap from different fandoms: just-an-outlaw. Then my fanfiction account: justanoutlawfanfiction, where I post updates on my stories and I encourage you guys to ask me questions about my stories and what not! Feel free to follow!


End file.
